Despite advances in designs, materials, and techniques, hip replacements may still fail, or otherwise require revision, much earlier than desired. In response to this, improvements continue to be made to increase the longevity of hip replacement systems. Some hip replacement systems are “anatomic” in design, i.e., the head of the patient's femur is replaced with a partially spherical ball attached to a stem that is affixed to the femur, and on the other side of the joint a partially spherical cup is affixed to the patient's acetabulum to provide a wear surface for the replacement femoral ball. Other designs provide a reverse configuration from the anatomic design described above. More particularly, the articulating ball portion of the hip replacement system is attached on the acetabular side of the joint, while the cup in which the ball articulates is attached to the femoral side of the joint. Various hip replacement systems and methods are described in the following patent references: U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,549B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,531 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,685A, and US20100174380A1.